percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy Dictator: Chapter 5
Josh's P.O.V I was relieved that my friend Lyra Duke had not been dead, because although she is one of the contestants, she didn't deserve to die. Shirato will be greatly upset by this. "Now," Shirato announced from the loudspeaker. "We will be doing a transfer between arenas now." What? There's 2 arenas? From memory, there's only 1 arena that Shirato is hosting. Where is the other arena? "Now, many of you might have been wondering, where is this other arena. Well I'm telling you right now that the other arena is used for Gods and Goddesses fighting, and this is situated in Mount Othrys." We all murmured amongst ourselves. That is a very dangerous place to fight, especially for demigods. "Don't worry." Shirato said again from the loudspeaker. "The titan's curse is isolated, and cannot be accessed." We all sighed in relief. I was beginning to think that some of us will need to hold up the sky, but Shirato confirms that we don't need to worry about it, since there's Atlas assigned to hold it. Just then, Andrea came out of her room since she heard the annoucement, and told me to pack my things since we're going to leave in a few days. "Andrea," I began to say. Andrea walked towards me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "I just wanted you to know that, no matter where we're going, we are always going to be together. I promise." Andrea nodded, and gave me a big hug and lifted me a few inches in the air. After a while, she put me down and jogged to her Class 9 cabin. I followed her, but quickly turned to the right while Andrea turned to the left since the door to the right is where my cabin class is. I looked at all of my stuff in the golden chest. I really want to carry all of my items to the next arena, since I have a lot of items and it's impossible to transport them in one day. But before the relocation, it's time for one more match, and it's "Josh McLean versus Stephanie Cross!" Shirato bellowed. Wow, it turns out it's my turn to show what I've got. I've been resting for quite a while in order to regain my strength. I looked at Stephanie. She's on the other side of the arena, and this time the arena expanded into a 1 hectare forest. It appears we are going to fight in a jungle situation. Andrea ran towards me and hugged me one more time. "Joshy, may you be successful in your arena battle." "I will, Andrea." I said, kissing her in the right cheek. I then stepped forward and went into the arena. Stephanie is waiting on the other side of the arena, and then the bell rang. I illuminated my right hand in a ball of light because the forest is very humid and dark and began searching for Stephanie. Now, the matter of finding her before she finds me is very difficult. We all know that Stephanie is a demigod who can see all, but however, that has a weakness. She cannot focus long in a battle because her attention is sometimes occupied to the visions she saw. Now, the forest is like one giant labyrinth, and I am going to have a hard time finding Stephanie. Just then, I heard someone behind me, and when I turned around, it's Stephanie, with her bows trained at me, and she fired the arrow. I dodged the arrow, missing my cheek only by a hair's breadth, and drew my knife and Stephanie drew hers. I thrust my sword in front and Stephanie parried. Just then, I can feel a strong magnetic field radiating around her. Not just any magnetic field. An earth's magnetic field. It began to increase in size, and I quickly clenched my right hand quickly 3 times and as my right hand gets hotter, it formed into a laser, and it struck Stephanie's shoulder. She screamed in pain as she lunged at me with more aggression, without getting distracted in the process. I willed both of my hands to glow, and I put my knife in the sheath and started attacking Stephanie bare handed. As I watched, my glowing hands started to produce some kind of a light whip that made Stephanie running away. "Boo!!!" Shirato yelled from the loudspeaker. "Stop being a coward and fight!" Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Icy Dictator Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page